Just your average Day
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: It's just your average day with random portals, talking hedgehogs and Chuck Norris. Some people aren't as accepting as others. Complete randomness. K just to be safe.


Just your average day

**A/N: Hi people. I'm here with another oneshot. Although if you want me to make a sequel to any story please tell me in a review or pm. I am also typing a series called clash of all worlds but I haven't posted any chapters yet. I will accept ONE OC to be in the story, but if you present your oc to me please be detailed. I mean get into the nitty gritty details on personality especially. Do not complain if yours does not get chosen.**

**Shine: But I thought you cared about us!**

**Pitch: Yeah, so you**'**ll put some stranger's character in but not us! **

**Me: calm down you guys star in the author's notes.**

**Shine: Hey if you're doing this crossover then put Roy in it.**

**Me: Well about that I haven't played a game with Roy in it so, no.**

**Pitch: What.**

**Me: Sorry guys.**

**Pitch: Hello is this an assassin, ok I need you to kill spiritofsilverwater's sister ok.**

**Me: oh come on!**

**Shine: She does not own Sonic or Fire Emblem. If she did then this wouldn't be a fanfiction would it?**

**Banana: SEGA owns Sonic and I don't know if Nintendo owns Fire Emblem or if it's someone else.**

**Pitch and Sister: DIE BANANA!**

Sonic was running through the mushroom hill zone. It was a really nice day. Sunny and a little windy. Sonic loved the wind, it was just as free as he was. He was going to go through a hole in the wall to a giant ring but a random portal opened up before he could **(A/N: I told you they would appear more. Cuz I LOOVE random portals.)** He was falling from the sky, and the ground was approaching fast. He landed on his face.

"OW!"

He landed in a lush garden like area right next to a bunch of well trimmed hedges. That he could have landed in if he'd only aimed his fall. This place reminded him a bit of a chao garden.

"Halt who goes there?" some castle guards came up to him.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Uh why are you pointing spears at me?"

"You're coming with us to the castle jail!"

"What no way! I'm outta here!"

"Halt your surrounded."

"And when has that ever stopped me?" A net is thrown over Sonic and he spin dashes through it. He then just runs in a random direction. Which happens to be toward the castle. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground in a windstorm.

"Whoa, what the heck?" His face was held inches from the water.

"Move and I'll drown you."

"What did I do?!"

"Let's see, you invaded the castle gardens you may be allied with an enemy kingdom and you're a strange creature none of us have ever seen before, shall I go on?"

"One, I fell out of a portal. Two I have no idea where I am. And three, it's nice to meet you too."

"You're coming with us for an interrogation, whether you like it or not."

"K can I move now?"

"No"

"Aw come on!"

"No."

"Aww."

"Hey Soren have you got it?" asked another voice.

'Soren' sighed. "Yes Mist I have it." Sonic comes into Mist's view.

"So, who are they?" asked Sonic pointing to the other Greil Mercenaries.

"As soon as I trust you, you'll find out."

Then Mist comes in. "That means never."

"Wow your social." Said Sonic talking to Soren.

"Yeah come on Soren it wouldn't kill you to get out more!"said Mist.

"Yes it would."

"Aw come on when was the last time you had ice cream?"

"Why would I need ice cream?"

"Uh hello I'm still here! Mobius to Soren."

"Oh come on Soren when was the last time you ever even TRIED to pet a laguz?"

"That would be patronizing them."

"Soren you still need to get out more. You were so engaged in that book you almost got stabbed!"

"Uh hello my legs are starting to hurt."

"QUIET!" they both said.

"The natives are talking when it's your turn to talk we'll give you permission."

"Aw"

So when they finally got to their destination, they were in a dark underground chamber full of ancient dusty books with worn away pages. There were also chains in the corner for some reason. Soren chained Sonic to the wall.

"Huh, no wonder you never want us in your room Soren." Mist said

"Hey let me go!"

"Ok first question what planet are you from?"

"Mobius."

"Next question why are you here?"

"I already told you random portal."

"I don't believe in random portals."

"Then obviously you don't get out much."

"That's what I keep telling him!"

"Are you affiliated with anyone?"

"Affili-what?"

"It means do you serve anyone or are you in an army."

"The wind is the only one who can tell me what to do. Besides my friends."

"Give me a list of who could tell you what to do."

"Lets see Tails Knuckles, maybe Amy, probably not, Cream the Chaotix, Silver Blaze Marine, Big, Shadow, Rouge, the chaos emeralds and the wind. Like I said. My friends."

"What are these chaos emeralds?"

"They're objects of extreme power they can grant the user incredible power blah blah blah the wrong hands blah blah, oh and when all seven are brought together, a miracle of some sorts is supposed to happen. Now I have a question. Why are you guys so mean to people just cuz you don't know them?"

"You're not doing the questioning. We are."

"You guys are mean."

"Doesn't matter."

"Aw come on, you don't have to act like Shadow."

"Don't know who that is."

"My rival. I usually call him Shads or faker."

"Come on were seeing the queen. NOW."

"Hey man, in case ya haven't noticed I'm kinda chained to the wall here."

"No you're not." Sonic looked over to see that he was magically unchained.

"Alright! Let's do this! Which way is the queen?"

"Follow me, don't run off, and shut it."

"What's up with him?" Sonic asked Mist.

"He's always been like this as far as I can remember."

Then a random portal opened and Chuck Norris was dropped outside.

"Ha, I told you random portals were real!"

"Chuck Norris once kicked a horse in the chin. Today his descendants are known as giraffes." Said Chuck Norris.

Then the random portal reopened and sucked Soren in.

"Huh, suddenly I find this place a lot better." Said Sonic.

The others glared at him.

"Chuck Norris sleeps with a nightlight it's not because he's scared of the dark, it's because the dark is scared of him." Said Chuck.

Ike runs over.

"Mist what happened to Soren?"

"Random portal." Mist answered.

"I thought those didn't exist."

"Does anyone here ever go outside?" asked Sonic.

"MOST of us do." Said Mist

"When Chuck Norris was born, the only one who cried was the doctor. No one slaps Chuck Norris." Said Chuck Norris

"Why is HE here?"

"Portals of Randomness." Sighed Mist.

Another portal opened and Shadow the Hedgehog was sucked here. And the portal sucked Chuck Norris back. His last words were: "Chuck Norris doesn't age. Each birthday is just another year added on to his existence. Which stinks for you."

"Hmph, this isn't the Ark." Said Shadow who then used Chaos Control.

Another random portal opened and Silver appeared. By that it means he landed on Ike.

"Ow! Where am I? Oh hi Sonic!"

"Hey Silver!"

"Aww, he's so cute!" squealed Mist hugging Silver.

"Uh okay."

"Hey would you like some candy?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't give it to him!" Sonic cried

"Oops too late."

Silver starts laughing maniacally but fortunatly another portal opens up leaving Shadow to deal with Silver. Again. Soren comes out of the same portal.

"Ok what's going on?" asked Ike.

"Random portals." Said Sonic.

Another portal opened and Sonic gets sucked back to his world. But back in the Fire Emblem world, the song His World started playing from nowhere. Ike was very confused and Mist missed her furry little friend. Soren went on about how this was all illogical, and the queen never knew about a talking blue hedgehog. On Mobius, Sonic just went and took a nap in the mystic ruins zone, and Shadow was attempting to knock Silver out. Yep just your average day.

**A/N: I told you people, I love random portals.**

** Shine: Don't you think you went a bit overboard?**

** Me: Nope!**

** Pitch: Wahoo! *jumping into a random portal.***

** Shine: Wait for me Pitch! *Jumps in too.***

** Sister: *Falls out of yet another portal.* Hey.**

** Me: Who replaced the toothpaste with hand soap?**

** Sister: Uhh Shine did it! * runs off into another portal.***

** Pitch: Actually it was me and I regret none of it.**

** Shine: She also put beans in your shoes, put water over the door, and armed the fridge with tennis ball shooters.**

** Pitch: It wasn't water it was worms!**

** Me: Well would you look at that, it's time to go to the groomer Pitch.**

** Pitch: NOOOO!**


End file.
